


Sense of Home

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Boueibu Shipping Week, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: It's raining and Kinshirou is feeling incredibly comfortable. It's wonderful to be home with the one you love.





	Sense of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn't going to write anything for the last day of the ship week, but then @fillyrika showed me the art she made for it, and this little thing just HAD to be written.

Her hands were so soft and gentle. No wonder he was struggling to stay awake.

The calm rhythm of the old clock's tick tock added to how wonderfully relaxed he was feeling.

He could smell the rich aroma of the stew Madoka had on the stove in the kitchen.

And hear the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

There was a pleasant, warm weight on his chest and Kinshirou lazily reached forward to stroke their cat's soft fur.

Soon Koko's purring joined the wonderful, comforting sounds that filled their living room. 

Kinshirou let out a content sigh.

"Happy?" Madoka asked, pausing her ministrations to put her hands on the sides of his head, keeping it in place on his lap.

Kinshirou kept his eyes shut and hummed. A smile on his lips. "I am." He answered. As if to show that, he relaxed further, still petting their cat. "I doubt I will be when I see what you've done to my hair Doka-chan." 

Giggling quietly, Madoka continued making small braids in Kinshirou's white hair. "You look adorable." 

Yawning, Kinshirou nuzzled against his wife's thigh. "I'm gonna fall asleep."

"That's okay." Madoka hummed. "I'll keep making these." She spoke softly, also wonderfully at ease as she twirled a strand of her husband's hair between her slender fingers.

Kinshirou let out a short chuckle, then exhaled slowly. 

The old clock ticked on.

He could hear the sound of water boiling in the kitchen.

Smell the rich aroma of the stew Madoka was making.

Hear the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

And listened to the comforting sounds of his cat purring.

Letting the sounds of his home wash over him. Kinshirou was comfortably lulled to sleep by the warm senses of being home.


End file.
